


An Alien Among Us

by BexieID



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: Lofty was right all along.  Dylan is an alien.I think this was the first Casualty fanfic I actually wrote.  The Lofty chapter. I may well add some more, more so on the important people in Dylan's life.  Zoe, Sam, Miriam, Harvey and Sheila (who I believe to be real people in all my fics, not the imaginary friends Brian said they were).





	1. Lofty

Dylan sat alone in the on call room. It had been a tough few weeks that had ended up going disasteriously wrong in Resus as Dylan couldn't cope with his OCD.  He'd ended up in a heap on the floor and had only got up when Connie had told the nurses to get him out.  He didn't want to be touched or man handled by anyone.  The whole business with the number 4, Dervla running away, his father turning up in the ED and ultimately ended up calling him a freak again. Zoe had once called him an alien. Even Lofty had referred to him as being an alien. He'd also gone as far as saying that in another life they might have been mates. That statement alone had hurt Dylan the most. He didn't have many friends but he'd come to think of Lofty as a friend and had begun to let him into his life. He'd even considered telling him his biggest secret of all. And when Lofty had said that Dylan was from another planet, the way he had mocked Dylan for it, he couldn't tell him now. 

For Dylan was in fact an alien. Well half alien. His mother Aneira had been living on Earth and had fallen in love with Dylan's father. She herself had been brought up Catholic by a family that had found her abandoned as a baby. The only thing on her was a Medallion and the blanket she was found wrapped in with her name stitched on.  She knew she was different, but kept her alien identity a secret from everyone, including the young Dylan, until she realised that her son had very mild alien powers. He was an intelligent child and the powers didn't go unnoticed by him. Unfortunately that earned him the title of freak. By his peers and his father. So his mum taught Dylan to suppress his powers, like she had done. Her once out going and happy son suddenly kept himself to himself. He was frightened of his father and the constant verbal abuse, which turned to physical abuse when he came home from school early one day and caught him in bed with another woman. He tried to fight back but his unused powers had lain dormant for far too long. When he was 15, his mother died in a house fire. He went into care for 9 months as his father was away working. Dylan never saw his father again until now.  He was lucky that he managed to get a scholarship for medical school.  

Voices outside. " Has anyone seen Dylan?". He could sense the presence of his friend Zoe. And Lofty. Dylan was still saddened at what Lofty had said but right now he only wanted one person. 

**_Ben_ **

Lofty heard Dylan call for him but he couldn't see him. I must be hearing things he thought to himself. But he heard it again. The on call room. Lofty turned round and walked towards the door. He hesitated for a second before opening the door. He gasped as he walked into the room. The room had changed, it was like a child's bedroom. Dylan's he noted with the large DYLAN letters on the wall behind him. He found child Dylan under his bed and sidled up next to him. Dylan looked at Lofty with tears in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Dylan."

Lofty put his arm around him and Dylan leaned into the embrace. Somehow he knew that this was the point in Dylan's life where he had changed and become the person he was today. 

**_You were right Ben. I am an alien._**

Lofty didn't care what Dylan was. He knew he loved him and he hated himself for the things he had said.

**_It doesn't matter Ben._ **

"Wait, are you reading my mind?"

**_It's very hard not to. I find it quite endearing actually._ **

Loftys heart hammered in his chest. Right. He closed his eyes to reflect on that confession.

**_Ben_ **

Lofty looked at Dylan, to find _his_ Dylan looking back at him. His usual unreadable face was a mixed bag of emotion. 

"So you're an alien then?".  Dylan looked shy and nodded. "I've never dated an alien before". Dylan took his hand and Lofty could feel what Dylan was feeling. His whole life right up until this very moment where all he could feel was Dylan's love for him. 

**_Actually, I'm only half alien,_** he said in Loftys head. **_My mother was found abandoned as a baby and brought up as a human. She only wore this._** Dylan showed Lofty the Medallion. **_This is the only link we have to our alien heritage. My only link to her. I received it in the post the day I graduated from medical school. What I hadn't realised was how it helps to channel my powers._**

"What kind of powers do you have?".  Lofty had a mental image of Dylan wearing a tight fitting spandex suit.  Dylan chuckled.  

**_Yes, well, unfortunately I don't have any super hero powers._**

"That's a shame, I'd have loved to see you strip off into your super hero costume". Lofty couldn't believe he'd said that.  Dylan smiled at him.  "Seriously though, what can you do?"

 ** _Not a lot I'm afraid. I've spent most of my life suppressing them.  Communicating like this is a new thing.  This however_** Lofty looked to where Dylan was pointing to a book levitating across the room  ** _is not new.  It's what earned me the title of freak and I didn't realise I was doing it._**   Dylan looked so sad.  Lofty wanted to kiss him but wasn't sure whether to or not.  **_You can you know,_** Dylan looked rather coy, like he was daring him.  Well Lofty wasn't going to miss this opportunity and put his hands around Dylan's neck, pulling him in closer.  Their lips brushed together as their connection grew stronger, Dylan surprising Lofty by deepening the kiss. They leaned their heads together and sat hugging each other in silence.

They were so lost in each other that they hadn't noticed Zoe enter the room.  She hesitated for a moment as she took in the sight before her.  The room was still as Dylan's childhood bedroom and she stood in awe as she looked around the room finally settling on the two forms embracing each other under the bed.  She smiled as she noticed Dylan looking up at her.  She nodded to him and went back out of the room.  ** _Thank you,_** she heard him say in her head.  Zoe made her way back to the ED smiling, knowing that her friend would be ok.


	2. Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added the Zoe chapter as it was already written :)

Fire. Afraid. Death. Destruction. Smoke. Fire.

He was afraid. Not for himself, but for his friend Zoe. No one would miss him. No one except Dervla.

"Fourteen? You were Fourteen?". Dylan shrugged at Zoe. "Wow, you started young".

"Yes, well I stayed off it for 6 years". Dylan wasn't in the mood for that particular conversation. Or the next when Zoe mentioned marriage. He found himself saying that he wasn't the marrying type before really thinking about it. He really liked Zoe, they got on and then Sam came back into his life. His wife. They hadn't parted on the best of terms but Dylan still loved her. And now here he was trapped in Resus with Zoe, surrounded by fire. Fire. This wasn't the first time he had been trapped in a fire.

"Woah, Dylan what's happened?", asked Zoe in surprise. They were no longer sat in Resus. They were sat on the floor of a child's bedroom. Zoe looked at Dylan in confusion and was shocked to see a young Dylan looking back at her.  "Dylan?". The young Dylan looked away embarrassed. This nearly always happened when he was afraid or upset. It was the way the alien side of him coped with his human emotions. Most of the time he could control it but not this time, faced with almost certain death. The reason he wanted to end his life on his terms by taking the drugs. "Dylan, it's ok to be afraid".  This was the reason why he liked Zoe, she knew him well and he didn't have to go to any effort. The same with Sam, Miriam, Harvey and Sheila. And like Zoe now, they all hadn't  rejected him when they found out his secret. 

"My mother died in a house fire. Brian, my father, had left for work early and hadn't put his cigarette out properly. I still have no idea how I managed to get out alive but she didn't make it. I was 15 and was put into care as Brian had left us. He didn't bother coming back for 9 months. It wasn't the best time of my life".

"Dylan, I'm so sorry". Zoe hugged the young Dylan.

"You called me an alien once. And you were right". Zoe nodded in remembrance. 

"You thought I was asking you out on a date". Her Dylan looked at her with a smile.

"Yes, well, in another time I would have liked that". Zoe looked at Dylan and kissed his cheek. She really liked Dylan. He was like a whirlwind in the ED and was always straight to the point. He was like a breath of fresh air to be truthful.

"So, can't you get us out of here with your alien powers?"

"It doesn't work like that I'm afraid"

"No superhero stuff? No SuperDyl to the rescue?". Zoe took another drink from the bottle. "Is that the real reason you became a BASICS volunteer?"

Dylan shook his head with a smile. "No superhero stuff. As for the volunteering, I enjoyed it". 

"Enjoyed?  You mean you don't volunteer anymore?  What happened to staying sober?"

"People will insist on getting into scrapes at unsociable hours. Which in a nutshell meant spending less time with Dervla".

Zoe rolled her eyes. "You and your damn dog. You should get out more"

"You mean, be more like you?"

"No, just be less omnipotent. You know, people think that you see yourself as being untouchable?". Dylan didn't look shocked. It wasn't the first time he'd been told this by a friend. And he knew that it wouldn't be the last. He couldn't and wouldn't change who he was for anyone. Not even those he loved.

Zoe stood up as they found themselves back in Resus again. She went over to the door and could hear voices. "Sounds like the cavalry are finally here". Dylan got up and moved next to Zoe. They held hands and left Resus just in time. Outside, Sam spoilt the moment by saying that everyone now knows that they are married. The look Zoe gave him though. She was hurt and Dylan didn't have chance to explain before she left in the ambulance with Frank. Sam always did have a big mouth.


End file.
